


It's Cold When You're Not Here

by Divine_Awakened



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, He honestly is a smooth sweet talker, Heavy Angst, I will add tags as I go along, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV First Person, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Past Child Abuse, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Sad, Yuri Plisetsky is a sweetheart, like seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_Awakened/pseuds/Divine_Awakened
Summary: It's cold without you here.. it's like winter lasts all year…Yuri Plisetsky has been cold since childhood the warmth in him has been suck dry and left him with more scars then possible. Suddenly he found his warmth. But will he be able to keep it?





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello YOI fandom! It is I the least likely person to write a chapter story! Today is the day that will change starting with my favorite OT3 ever. Reviews are greatly needed and it will help me become a better writer and kudos are appreciated it makes me happy with every kudos I get.

It’s cold, as the wind blows and consuming me, my feet drags with each step I make. The harsh winter storm has already set foot in St. Petersburg and I’m in the middle of nowhere.

I see nothing in this darken sky at least I don’t have to worry much about wild animals that might might come and attack me, it’s getting too cold for me to move my body starts to ache and my bones start to hurt. I know the tips of my ears must be red along with my face. With the snow in my face I couldn’t see where I was going or where I was walking. I stumble down a hill tumbling through the snow I didn’t stop until I reach the bottom. I lay there with the wind blowing pass me hard pushing the snowing towards my direction. I couldn’t stop thinking about them… Viktor and Yuuri.. Their smiles, their laughs, how when Viktor does his heart shape smile his eyes somehow turn bluer, the one dimple on the right side of his cheek that you would never notice unless looking. Yuuri’s shy smile that brings out the mischievousness in his eyes, how they are not just brown but chocolate, coffee, chestnut, copper, bronze. How you can tell his emotions just from his eyes the little crinkle around his eyes that happens when he laugh, the warmth of their hugs when they wrap their arms around me how I feel safe. How much I love them.. And how they don’t know the extent of it. I should have told them.. I should have told them the truth.. I just.. I just... As my eyes close and I lost consciousness I want to apologize and see them again.

_Yuri!_

It’s like I can hear them again… that’s nice…

“Yuri!”


	2. A few months ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go ALLLLLL the way back to the beginning, and start this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2 thanks for coming this far, I never expect this to happen, or to even write a bit of chapter 2 out now,but inspiration hit and I couldn't just let this go.

_ “You worthless brat,  if your mother wasn't here I would have given you away! Might actually have made some money with you…” _

I woke up clutching my blanket to my chest as I was hyperlanting as if I was taking my last breath. My hands was clammy, sweat dripping down my forehead, as my breathing even I look around and made an assessment of my room remembering where I was and where I’m not 

“I’m here and not with him, I'm here and not with him, I'm here in my room and not with… him” I said this with vigor repeating the same words over and over again, when I open my eyes my vision clear and I saw the time 5:30, I had to be at the rink today at eight today later than usual since today is the first day of the off- season. I didn’t want to go and I could have called Yakov and told him I was sick,  however I told Viktor and Yuuri that I’ll go over to their apartment to stay over for the weekend . Viktor and Yuuri.. Just the thought of them makes me smile a little, the way they make my heart flutter with each passing thought of them it bring a sense of joy also a sense of sadness and realization that they will never want me, beside with the age gap of eight and twelve years respectively I know they only see me as their kid. Their hormonal, angry, temperamental  son. Not as a adult who would want them. I could see myself now telling them my feelings and Yuuri, would turn red and bashful, he would give me a kind smile with pity as he would try to let me down gently, Viktor would talk the most with amusement in his voice and action, he would think it was hilarious that I would have feelings for them and would say that i should focus on someone a little closer to home, like Beka. They already think Otabek and I are already in some form of relationship together however how weird that is. 

_ “No one will ever love you Yuri, you should be grateful your mother does” _

He is right, no one will ever love me, honestly I do see myself being alone with no one like he said, Viktor and Yuuri are just fantasies and luxury that I would never have. A luxury I would never have with me pushing everyone five feet away because I don’t know when to take my foot out of my mouth and my head out of my ass at times. (Yes  I do realise I may be… an ass to everyone however they also piss me off 75% of the time).

I got out  of bed and ran straight into the sound turning it onto hot, as the steam came on I jumped into the shower and did a quick wash, coming out I hear a meow came from behind the door and open it to see Potya waiting for me, as I multitask getting dress and putting food and water into Potya's bowl.I went back into the bathroom to rub my towel over my wet hair and to get the contacts out. The angels always ask if my eyes were blue or green, it is actual a turquoise color, I put in the contacts to get my eyes a more greener color like my deda’s it helps me fit in.

_ “Cover your face brat and maybe you’ll not get notice on by my friends, even if they are willing to pay a hefty price for your pretty face” _

I then put my hair into a ponytail and get my phone, charger and keys, getting my gym bag near the door as I left. “Bye Potya” I said as I headed out to the rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2! Geez Yuri seems to be a bit OOC, but don't worry he'll have his snarky self in the next chapter. Besides everybody acts differently at home then they do outside. I know my chapters are short, but I'll try to write 10,00 words someday.. someday.


	3. A day in the life of Yuri Plisetsky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!   
> I'm so so SO sorry! It's been hectic the mast few months, I don't know what to say to you guys, The people who liked my worked may me want to write and made me feel so guilty for not uploading it got me through my depress faze. So thanks for everyone who kudos this, I'm surprise people actually like this.

As I got off the bus and quick walk inside the rink to not feel the brisk cold air hit me. I saw  Yuuri on ice with his body towards Viktor, Viktor’s whole body radiate with happiness with Yuuri being around and them acting all lovey-dovey. I try not to feel the sting that is deep in my heart and put my stuff in my locker. “Yuri!” Yakov yelled “Get stretching”  I roll my eyes at him and got into my positions. As I started to stretch from side to side I felt warmth coming in on my right, looking up I saw Mila standing next to me getting into her positions and she started stretching next to me. 

“Hey little Yurio” she teased

I knew she only says that to piss me off but I wasn't in the mood for it this time. No, I was upset with my nightmare last night and seeing Viktor and Yuuri, I didn't want to do anything really.

“Yurio?... Yuri?” Mila says this time with less amusement and more worry in her tone. “Are you okay?” She asked

“I'm fine” I answer “Just didn't get enough sleep last night” looking up at her our eyes meet each other I saw Mila scrutinize me trying to figure me out however whatever she was looking for I can't say. When she was done she didn't leave to put her skates on instantly, no she came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder as a way to comfort me.

“You know if you need anything you can ask. Right?” She asked with curiosity.

It was knowing that she had my back and her being worry was appreciated. “Yeah,” I said with a much stronger tone then I went I got here “I do know” and my face must have calmed her down somehow since she dropped the problem and went to put my skates on. 

As I joined the ice to get ready for my practice since its just the beginning of the offseason I don't have to worry about a new program yet. I could just work on my jumps.

I decided to start with a double axel doing that twice to get in the rhythm and then into doing a couple more. As I got into the motion I then decide to do a triple axel getting into the rhythm of it I did my first triple Axel. Nail it, then I did a second, a third until I was tired. It was then I decided just to do laps around the rink, to catch my breath for a bit. I was in my own world 

So undistracted by the problems in his life, it was just Yuri and the ice and nobody else. For him, he could just be himself with no problems and no nightmares being on ice made him feel his absolute best. It was his only freedom as a child, one he enjoyed as it was also the only memories he had with his mother with the both of them on ice. On the ice, the problems with his father just disappeared. 

_ Stop crying you worthless brat! Yulia, baby you too damn much. Stop being a fucking baby and be a man. _

“Yurio?” A voice called out, it got me out of my thoughts long enough for me to look right and see Yuuri skating the same pace as me. I felt his arm on my shoulder getting closer as if he's inspecting me. “Yurio, is everything alright?” he asks. I put on my tough persona on as I already force my body into a shield. 

“Geez Katsudon, I'm fine don't be such a worry wart” putting on a stronger tone in my voice and rolling my eyes to fit the annoyance aura I hope I was off-putting. I must be extremely transparent as shit because Yuuri pursues his lips as if he knew I was just saying that. Lucky he didn't have to reply because my saving grace came in the form of Viktor. “Yurio its lunch do you want to eat with my Yuuri and me?” I am grateful for that change a conversation and reply “Fine if you're going to be annoying about it”

“Great” Viktor had a smile on his face as if he wanted me to be there.

“Shit..” I finally remember “I don't have a lunch” I realize I left it inside the fridge in the apartment. 

“That's ok Yura,” says Viktor as we skated to the outside and put our guards on. “Yuuri mad extra just in case for you.” I am surprised as Yuuri come over pulling out 3 of those bento boxes he bought from Japan. 

“Here you go Yurio,” says Yuuri as he passes me my own bento. I took it and open it up, there was four little rice balls with small black specks of I think sesame. Also a few pieces of sushi along with and some broccoli and chicken in one place and in the corner with a white dough looking thing.

“Katsudon? What’s this?” I asked pointing at the white dough thing, Yuuri looked at the dough and responded “I don’t think you would remember have this but’s  _ ichigo mochi _ .”

“Oh” I said as I began eating with the chopsticks Yuuri gave me, I remember having mochi and I actually though it taste pretty good, my favorite was an ice cream mochi I had once and it was delicious, Yuuko would sometimes give it to me as a treat and I wouldn’t feel guilty about how it ruins my diet and would eat five for myself. I sat down on the bench along with Viktor and Yuuri sitting on each of my side.  The silence was comfortable and it felt strangely domestic, I felt like I could join them, be apart of their group, with Yuuri giving him lunch everyday as well along with Viktor. 

“The food’s good huh?” Viktor teased, he must have seen my pleased face if  he’s talking about this. I decided to pretend to be annoyed with it and comment “It’s good” Seeing Yuuri face light up with joy was great and seeing Viktor’s smug face made me want to knock it out

“Better than anything you can cook old man”

“Hey! If you must know I’m a decent cook!” Viktor cry out

“Sure.. not like the time pancake got on the wall”

“It was one time!”

“One time to many”

“Like you can cook better than me!” He declare

“I actually CAN” I respond

It became an argument between us on who can actually cook as we were eating Viktor thought he knew he was a better cook, than me but he didn’t realize that I’ve been cooking since I was five with Grandpa next to me talking about how to make breakfast like porridge or  _ syrniki  _ even at time  _ kolbasa  _ and  _ blini  _ . If Viktor thinks he can cook better than me he was welcome to try. The argument went well back onto the ice as we still argue about each other horrible cooking experience (or in this case Viktor’s horrible experience). Yakov yell at us to stop arguing or we’ll be bench for next week. That got us seperate with Viktor automatically going to Katsudon and me alone by myself doing my thing. I then decide to do a Lutz, and a Loop doing it three times, I was going to add a Salchow until I was suddenly lift in the air like a fucking ragdoll-

“Hag!” I screamed as I try to find ways to get down

“I’m only three years older” She singsong as she  did a quick spin with me up in the air

“That’s old!”

“What about Yuuri?” she asked as I saw upside down those two coming over

“Katsudon ancient”

“And Viktor”

“He might as well be a fossil”

Viktor made a choked sound as if he’s been wounded. Baba, then put me down as Viktor look like he was ready to unleash a retort, until Yakov started to yell at us.

“Alright you brats! The day’s over now get out so I can finally have some piece!”

“But Yakov!” Viktor whine as we left the ice “You love us!”

“I love you least of all, now out” Yakov replied as he pointed to the door. As we left and change into some clean clothes, I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around to see Yuuri looking at me with a small smile. “Yurio are you coming over tomorrow? We brought TLJ with us on DVD so we can finally see it.” I didn’t realise it was movie night for them and they invited me over? WHy? The would be all lovey dovey and I’ll just be watching them, my heart felt tight as I thought of that.  “Yeah Yurio we can finally see those ‘amazing’ cooking skills of yours” Viktor comment as he put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder looking like the perfect couple that they are. “Yeah.. yeah fine I’ll come over, only to show you old man how to ACTUALLY cook” I said making sure to keep a smug voice in instead of them hearing how happy I am.

“We shall see then” said Viktor as he got a competitive look on his face, one I match back. Putting on my stuff we left at the same time but going opposite directions.  As they said goodbye and left, I wanted the last word. “Hey old man!” I yelled seeing them both stopping to look at me. “Remember no exploding cookies” I yelled as I turn my back to them walking to my apartment. “It was ONE time!” I heard Viktor yell down the block with them far away they couldn’t hear me laughing at that. I was smiling a lot, because now, I can put my plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is on it's way! I'm energize for this chapter and can't wait for it to happen. I'm writing it right now.

**Author's Note:**

> The end of chapter 1 If you understand the reference in this chapter you deserve a cookie !  
> But Divine; why is Yuri in the snow? What has happen for this to happen? Divine what's going on? Why is this chapter shorter then Levi? Your questions will be answer, stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
